La Gran Odisea De Zakuk
by Zakuk
Summary: Sinopsis: Era un día normal en la vida de un chico hasta que se da cuenta que dentro de su organismo se encuentra una célula en forma de Pinkie Pie. Una muestra es llevada a los laboratorios del área 51 en donde es llevado para hacerle una autopsia, pero el joven logra escapar solo para acabar en Equestria donde es nuevamente perseguido y dependera de sus habilidades para salvarse


La gran Odisea de Zakuk

El ambiente era de mucha tensión para el pobre humano. Estaba dentro de una cámara sellada, dentro de esta había una cama de metal en donde el humano estaba bien amarrado en las manos y en ambos pies, sobre él había una gran lámpara con muchos focos, al lado de la cama había una mesa con distintos instrumentos médicos, desde fórceps hasta bisturíes, del otro lado un grupo de ponis en batas color celeste hablaban entre ellos mientras se colocaban unos guantes. Una vez que terminaron de hablar se acercaron al humano se pusieron alrededor de este y comenzaron a tomar distintos instrumentos quirúrgicos mientras seguían hablando con unas mascarillas en sus bocas.

- Se estarán preguntando como acabe aquí – dijo el humano – pues, esa es una historia curiosa.

El ambiente era de mucha tensión para el pobre humano. Estaba dentro de una cámara sellada, dentro de esta había una cama de metal en donde el humano estaba bien amarrado en las manos y en ambos pies, sobre él había una gran lámpara con muchos focos, al lado de la cama había una mesa con distintos instrumentos médicos, desde fórceps hasta bisturíes, del otro lado un grupo de humanos en batas color celeste hablaban entre ellos mientras se colocaban unos guantes. Una vez que terminaron de hablar se acercaron al humano se pusieron alrededor de este y comenzaron a tomar distintos instrumentos quirúrgicos mientras seguían hablando con unas mascarillas en sus bocas.

- Ahora se preguntaran como acabe en esta sala de operaciones dentro de una instalación militar – dijo el mismo humano que antes estaba en la otra camilla – pues, esa también es una historia curiosa.

Dentro de la habitación de un joven de 17 años una escena curiosa sucedía.

- Toma eso pedazo de noob – decía el joven mientras jugaba LOL – así es como se juega esto, no, no NO maldito Jarvan me encerró, y ahora el panteon me cae encima nooooooo.

- You have been Slain – se pudo escuchar de los parlantes.

- Ah, rayos desgraciado noob, no importa tendre mi venganza despues de revivir.

Un tiempo después.

- Victory – se escucho de los parlantes de la computadora.

- Ja, tomen eso noobs, para que aprendan – entonces el chico miro la hora en la parte inferior izquierda de su computadora – dentro de poco debo ir a la clases mejor me alisto.

Después de un rato el joven ya estaba listo para ir a clases.

- Bueno me da chance de ver un capitulo de MLP-FIM – el joven se puso a ver el episodio de ''A friend in deed'' y después se puso a cantar – ''Come on Everypony smile, smile, smile'' – y después se puso a tararear la canción desde que salió de su casa hasta la parada del bus – *sonido de tarareo* nananananana nanna nana nananana nanana na, que buena canción – el chico espero con paciencia el bus el cual llegó y el joven se monto solo para escuchar música desagradable proveniente de los parlantes de la unidad de transporte colectivo, no se lo pensó dos veces antes de ponerse sus audífonos y cambiar totalmente de tipo de música – Roar, roar, roar, roar, and as the lion slaughter man i am the wolf and you are the Lamb hallowed troy will fall round the walls faith is shattered bodies fall – cantaba en voz baja el joven mientras esperaba su parada.

Después de una larga travesía en una ruta urbana por fin llegó a su destino. Una vez ahí se dirigió a un laboratorio donde recibiría clases.

- Menos mal hoy solo tengo laboratorio y salgo temprano – se dijo el joven para subirse el ánimo.

Ya dentro del laboratorio cada quien se puso a trabajar, en ese día se tomarían muestras sanguíneas, los donantes, pues eran los mismos estudiantes, se imaginaran mi miedo.

- Apúrate y hacelo ¡YA! – grito el joven.

- Cálmate Zakuk – respondió su compañero con una jeringa lista para pinchar el brazo de Zakuk – deja de retorcerte y deja que te saque sangre.

- ¡Hacelo si lo vas a hacer! – grito Zakuk mientras su cuerpo temblaba por completo.

- Dale, cerra los ojos y aparta la mirada.

Zakuk sintió un pinchazo en su brazo y lo siguió sintiendo hasta que en un momento el dolor se detuvo, su compañero le facilito un algodón para cubrirse la herida hecha por la aguja. Después de eso fue un día normal y cada quien trabajaba con las muestras de sangre. Zakuk tomó su muestra de sangre y la puso en el microscopio.

- Pues nada mal por aquí, voy a probar con un lente de mayor aumento – Zakuk cambio el lente del microscopio y comenzó a enfocar – a ver leucocitos, trombocitos, glóbulos rojos y… un momento ¿Qué es eso? – Zakuk observo una cosa extraña dentro su sangre y cambio el lente por uno de mayor aumento todavía – WTF!? Para mí que esto solo pasaba en las caricaturas – las palabras de Zakuk despertaron la curiosidad de su profesor.

- ¿Qué pasa Zakuk? – Entonces el profesor apartó a Zakuk del microscopio y se puso a observar la muestra - ¿Qué es eso? – comenzó a manipular el microscopio para poder ver mejor la muestra – No tengo idea de lo que podría ser, jamás en mi vida vi algo igual – dentro de la muestra se observaban todas las células que deberían estar allí, pero había una estructura celular extraña, esta tenia forma de la cara de un poni, mas específicamente un poni color rosa, aún mas específicamente un poni color rosa con ojos azules, aún más específicamente era la cara de Pinkie Pie ¡Y estaba sonriendo!

Entonces Zakuk se comenzó a preguntar esto: (¡Que paso! ¡Porque tenía una célula de la forma de Pinkie Pie! ¿!ssComo llegó ahí!? ¿Será contagioso? ¿Será un virus, parásito, bacteria, hongo? ¿Será benigno, será maligno? ¿Por qué estaba sonriendo? ¿Por qué es Pinkie, porque no Twiligth o Trixie o Octavia o Lyra? ¿Habrá más de esas cosas en mi cuerpo?) Miles de preguntas inundaban la mente del joven buscando una explicación lógica a lo que pasaba.

- No sé lo que pueda ser Zakuk – dijo el profe – no parece tener núcleo ni citoplasma ni mitocondrias, solo veo una melena, ojos, nariz, boca y… - el profesor hizo una mueca de asombro – ¿!esa cosa me acaba de guiñar el ojo!? Zakuk voy a tener que enviar la muestra a otro laboratorio con mejores condiciones para investigar esto.

- ¿Y yo que voy a hacer?

- De momento vete a casa y descansa te avisare cuando estén las pruebas listas y podremos hacer un diagnostico de lo que te pasa.

- Ok – dice el joven mientras se retira del laboratorio

Zakuk tomó el autobús que lo llevara a casa y mientras viaja no puede dejar de pensar en lo que paso en el laboratorio.

- (¿Qué habrá sido eso? ¿Por qué soy el único con esta enfermedad? ¿Tal vez haya más? ¿Cómo es posible que una célula tome la forma de un poni y más específicamente la de un poni de MLP-FIM? ¿Por qué este bendito bus siempre va lleno? No importa lo que importa es que una célula en forma de Pinkie Pie está recorriendo mi torrente sanguíneo en este momento y quien dice que no puede haber más. Es más todo Ponyville puede estar dentro de mí algo estilo Ozzy y Drix y si hay una cámara dentro de mí y esta grabando lo que hacen estas células en forma de ponis y eso mismo es lo que pasan en la tele, na no creó pero puede ser que hayas otras células como esas tal vez una Cheerilee o una Rarity o Spike, no pero Spike es hombre tal vez sea un espermatozoide… eso sería raro, imagínense que una de esas células de MLP-FiM fuera un espermatozoide y cuando entre en un óvulo tenga un hijo que sea igual a Spike jajaja… … uf, definitivamente tengo jodida la mente debe de ser tanto … …. WTF? ¿Qué es eso? ¡Eso es sajino! Mira como tiene el sobaco ese hombre ¡Aghh! Qué asco, ¿se habra hechado desodorante hoy? ¿Y que es eso? ¡Que asco, tiene hongos! Menos mal que las ventanas del bus estan abiertas sino ya me hubiera desmayado del mal olor, Uf menos mal ya se bajo, ahora puedo concentrarme en mi música – del audífono se podía escuchar una guitarra acústica sonando y luego una voz entonaba la canción la cual Zakuk seguía con su mente – Para poder observar. Es un ente muy peludo doy un grito muy agudo pues parece que mi suerte se acaba de terminaaaar soy víctima de un monstruo mortal. El chancro Voraz, el chancro voraz, el chancro voraaaaz, el chancro vooooraz.)

Mientras Zakuk cantaba música extraña en un lugar muy diferente una escena muy importante se llevaba a cabo dentro de una instalación de investigación el área 51.

- Señor, señor – dijo un científico – recibimos esta muestra de Nicaragua.

- ¿Qué clase de muestra? – dijo el científico a cargo del laboratorio.

- Una muy extraña señor – el científico pone la muestra bajo un microscopio y conecta el microscopio a una pantalla - ¿lo ve?

- Es cierto es muy extraño. Haremos lo mismo que hacemos todos los Estados Unidenses a los extraños o diferente o que no comprendemos.

- ¿Destruirlo hasta no dejar rastro?

- Si también, pero en este caso le haremos una autopsia para poder estudiarlo.

- ¿Lo mismo que hicimos con los extraterrestres?

- Si lo mismo.

Mientras en otro lugar Zakuk bajaba del autobús.

- Ya era hora – decía Zakuk con cara de satisfacción – se me hizo eterno ese viaje más o menos tarde lo que tardaría un equipo especial de la CIA para llegar a Nicaragua y secuestrar a alguien… lo que no es mucho que digamos.

Siguiendo a Zakuk mientras este se dirigía a su casa estaba una ban que decía: ''Ban común y corriente'' y dentro de esta estaba una base de operaciones móvil de la CIA.

- Creó que es él – dice un hombre con un smoking color negro.

- Si es él – dijo otro hombre con otro smoking de color negro.

- Vamos tras él.

- Entendido.

Ambos hombres se bajaron del vehículo, lo atraparon le pusieron una venda en los ojos y una cosa en la boca y se lo llevaron dentro de la ban. Después de un largo viaje el joven Zakuk se encontraba en sentado en una silla con una venda en sus ojos y una cosa en su boca, en un cuarto oscuro y solo había una fuente de luz que solamente lo iluminaba a él.

- ummm, ummm – dijo Zakuk con la cosa aún en la boca.

De la oscuridad un hombre en un traje negro se acerca a él y le quita lo que sea que tuviese en la boca.

- Hasta que al fin puedo hablar – decía Zakuk – y ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué me trajeron aquí? Si es por lo de robo a esa tienda que solo vendía productos de My little pony: friendship is magic tengo una buena explicación que incluye ninjas, samuráis, un Vikingo y un dragón.

- ¡No me interesan tú y tus explicaciones imposibles! – dijo mientras le quitaba la venda de los ojos – en cuanto a tus preguntas pues hay una explicación muy simple. Recibimos una muestra de tu sangre y nos quedamos perplejos ante lo que vimos, por eso te hemos traído aquí.

- Aja y entonces ¿Qué piensan hacer conmigo?

- Una disección para poder estudiarte mejor.

Con cara pálida el joven trato de razones con el agente – Pero… pero no sería mejor tenerme en un cuarto con constante vigilancia y tal vez con unas consolas de videos juegos y una computadora y algo así como no se algo genial e internet y… - entonces el agente se enoja y golpea una mesa que estaba frente al joven.

- ¡Cállese! – Dijo furioso - ¡Nosotros sabemos lo que hacemos! ¡A la sala de cirugías de inmediato!

Y así es como el joven termino donde está ahora en una mesa de operaciones a punto de ser cortado por el bien de la ciencia. Se estarán preguntando.

- Oye – dijo Zakuk desde la cama de operaciones.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto el narrador

- ¿Te molestaría? – Dijo con sarcasmo – estoy a punto de ser intervenido quirúrgicamente además de que luego voy a vivir la mayor aventura de mi vida ¿te molestaría dejarme narrar a mí lo que pasa?

- Pero, usted fue el que me contrató.

- Y también te puedo despedir así que fuera.

- De todos modos este fic ni lógica tenia – dijo furioso el narrador mientras salía arrojando unos papeles al piso en donde estaba el guión.

- ¿Y quién necesita lógica? *ejem* regresando al fic.

Y ahí estaba yo listo para ser intervenido quirúrgicamente y morir de una forma horrible. Estaban a punto de anestesiarme cuando…

- Atención a todos salgan de aquí – gritó un doctor que entró desesperado a la sala de operaciones.

- ¿Qué pasa doctor? – dijo el que estaba a punto de abrirme con un bisturí todo mi cuerpo para proceder a estudiarme.

- Es… es… es… es el laboratorio número 21.

- ¿Dónde se hacen las pruebas de ADN en humanos?

- Si señor al parecer uno acepto el gen.

- ¡Esas son grandes noticias!

- Pero el problema está en que… - en eso entra una mezcla bizarra entre capitán america y Solid Snake y Master Chief y Samus.

- ¿Y a quien se supone que dejaron a cargo de ese laboratorio? – dijo furioso y con miedo el cirujano.

- ¿A un fan de Marvel comics y los video juegos? – dice con una sonrisa fingida.

En eso el súper mega soldado se abalanzo sobre los cirujanos noqueándolos y entonces corrió directo hacia la pared con tal fuerza que la logro destruir y ninguno de los otros muros pudo detenerlo hasta que llegó fuera del edificio dejando un gigantesco camino de destrucción desde la sala de operaciones hasta la salida del edificio y como buen jugador de Shooters que soy sabía que debía seguir ese camino, luego de cruzarlo me aparecería el jefe de la zona y entonces buscaría su punto débil, le disparo y gano el nivel… okey tal vez no, pero igual ese es el único camino que promete una salida así que sin pensarlo salí de ese edificio.

Una vez afuera pude ver todo el complejo. Era una base militar y no cualquiera era nada más y nada menos que el área 51. Mientras yo admiraba el paisaje lleno de edificios futuristas y hangares repletos de platillo voladores unos guardias me divisaron y corrieron hacia mi dirección. Acto seguido corrí lo más rápido que pude para alejarme de ellos, pero ellos eran más rápidos que yo así que decidí ocultarme en uno de los hangares. El hangar estaba oscuro pero por lo menos había perdido a mis perseguidores. Después de saber que no corría peligro (de momento) me puse a examinar el lugar donde estaba, pero como no había luz me era muy difícil hacerme una imagen de donde estaba. Solo podía sentir con mi mano y lo que sentía era puro metal, creó que estaba dentro de un cilindro de metal o algo así la verdad no sé.

Lo que no sabía es que mientras yo estaba dentro de ese tubo gigantesco, un oficial de alto rango hablaba con el presidente dentro de una cabina de control.

- Y esta es señor – dijo el oficial – es el arma definitiva que acabara con los rusos.

- ¿Quiénes son los rusos? – pregunto Bush.

- Nuestros enemigos Bush.

- Ah, ya veo ¿y quién es ese Bush del que tanto he oído hablar?

- Es usted.

- Ah, ya veo y entonces ¿Qué hace esta máquina?

- Pues lo que hace es colisionar dos moléculas muy especiales que al colisionar a gran velocidad estas crean un aguajero negro muy pequeño.

- Ah, ya veo ¿y de qué color es un agujero negro?

- Negro Bush.

- Ah, ya veo.

- la idea es que según Einstein un agujero negro conecta dos partes distintas del universo, o sea puedo llegar de Washington a Moscú en un segundo o al menos esa es la idea.

- Ah, ya veo ¿y donde esta Washington?

- No importa, pero lo malo es que de momento no sabemos dónde o como nos transportara el agujero negro que vamos a crear, puede ser en Mosc cm de la base.

- Ah, ya veo entonces ¿Quién es este Moscú y porque es tan importante?

- Bush la capital de Rusia es Moscú.

- Ah, ya veo ¿y quiénes son estos rusos de los que tanto he oído hablar?

- Los que están en guerra con estados unidos.

- Ojala los rusos les ganen pronto a esos descerebrados – entonces Bush se acerca al oído de oficial y le susurra algo – incluso escuche que escogieron a un tal Bush para presidente y escuche que es todo un incompetente – el oficial hace un facepalm.

- Hay Bush ya es hora de ir a casa a descansar.

- ¿Y donde vivo?

- Solo vámonos Bush.

Cuando iban saliendo del cuarto de control, Bush se tropezó con un insecto y puso la máquina en donde me encontraba (si me acabo de dar cuenta donde es que estoy) en sobrecarga.

- ¿!A que idiota se le ocurrió poner un botón de sobrecarga!?

- Muffins – dijo Bush

- ¿!Por qué lo seguimos eligiendo como presidente!?

Mientras yo caminaba por el cilindro la máquina se comenzó a encender y ahí me cuenta que estaba en problemas.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Decía yo valientemente – Tengo miedo, no sé qué hacer, ninguna Creepypasta me preparo para esto, Chuck Norris sálvame – decía de forma muy masculina - ¡Trixie! ¿Dónde estás? Ven y protégeme, quiero mi cobijita – okey no, demasiado, la verdad solo estaba alterado.

En ese momento comienzo a escucha ruidos extraños y de un momento a otro hubo una mini-explosión de la cual se formo un mini-agujero negro el cual sin dificultad me absorbió. El viaje fue algo extraño, primero había muchos colores, después todo estaba en blanco, después estaba así como en 4D (fue espectacular) después pase a 2D y regrese a 3D. Y entonces vi una luz y fui directo hacia ella y en un momento estaba tirado en el pasto con un dolor de cabeza terrible y uno de estomago peor porque no había desayunado.

- Aghh… mi cabeza – decía yo – me duele todo, incluso me duelen las uñas – decía mientras me trataba de levantar – ahora sí que no sé lo que paso – decía mientras me re acomodaba los huesos - ¿Dónde estoy? – Decía mientras miraba a mí alrededor - ¿a cuántos lugares extraños iré hoy? – decía mientras miraba un mundo de colores a mi alrededor – Cuantos colores… aunque se me hace familiar – decía mientras miraba los colores y pensaba en que parecía muy familiar – ese árbol en el centro de un pueblo… no, parece más bien una villa – digo mientras miró la villa - al fondo sobre una colina puedo ver un castillo – digo mientras miro el castillo – parece una mala ubicación para un castillo – digo mientras miraba la posición del castillo – podría caerse en cualquier momento – digo mientras observo la ingeniera del castillo – yo creó – digo mientras pienso – Oye te importa – digo mientras discuto conmigo mismo – Ya para.

- ¿Qué?

- deja de hacer eso.

- ¿Qué cosas? Solo trato de narrar la historia.

- Pero deja de interrumpirme, nunca puedo terminar una oración porque – digo mientras me enojo - ¡VEZ! Lo volviste a hacer.

- Ese es mi trabajo.

- Si no quieres terminar como el antiguo narrador, será mejor que aprendas a narrar mejor y no interrumpirme a cada rato.

- No es mi culpa es tu culpa.

- ¡Pero si ambos somos la misma persona!

- ¡Entonces es mi culpa!

- Que estúpido que puedo llegar a ser.

- Querrás decir tú.

- ¡Eso dije!

- Como sea solo sigue con tu historia.

- Como odio a estos narradores novatos.

En resumen estaba en una tierra que me resultaba extraña y a la vez muy familiar, na mentira me di cuenta en 5 segundos de donde estaba.

- Es Narnia.

- No idiota mira el guión – dice el narrador, el cual soy yo.

- Okey mi error, estoy en Equestria.

Así es estaba en la tierra mágica de Equestria y sabia lo que debía hacer.

- Debo conocer a Twiligth Sparkle – decía muy excitado – y estudiar con ella, debo de trabajar en la granja con Applejack, debo convencer a Rarity que me haga un traje, debo de conocer a Luna y a Celestia, debo de darle una patada en las partes íntimas al príncipe Blueblood y de paso ver cómo está estructurada políticamente Equestria, que mas… ah sí, hablar con Spike, mandarle un mensaje de broma a Celestia, probar que Rainbow es lesbiana, huir de Lyra y preguntarle de porque se sienta así entre otras cosas.

Me disponía a hacer lo primero de la lista y era conocer a Twiligth Sparkle así que fui al árbol que funcionaba como biblioteca y una vez que entre pues paso algo que no me esperaba.

- Aghhhh – grito la poni que tanto admiraba - ¿Qué eres y que quieres?

- … … … - me di un faceplam mientras decía – Fail – recordé que los ponis no conocen a los humanos.

- No sé lo que seas pero sé lo que debo hacer – Twiligth llamó a Spike mientras escribía una carta, una vez que el dragón llegó Twiligth le dio la carta mientras le decía – sabes que hacer – entonces el dragón exhalo un fuego como verde y este salió por la ventana segundos más tarde alguien toco a la puerta – deben de ser ellos – exclamo Twiligth con una sonrisa de satisfacción – prepárate para conocer tu destino – dijo mientras abría la puerta con su magia y en la puerta estaban dos ponis con anteojos color negro y con un par de Smokings.

- Llamó usted a la CIA (Celestia Intelligence Agency) – dijo uno de los ponis.

- Si, los llamo por esto – dijo señalándome mientras yo tragaba saliva.

- Vendrá con nosotros.

Trate de salir corriendo pero un rayo de energía me impacto dejándome inconsciente. Cuando por fin logre recobrar la conciencia ya se imaginaran donde estaba. Así estoy donde inicie esta historia, en una cama de operaciones rodeado de ponis curiosos por conocer mi anatomía. El poni cirujano se acercó a mi sosteniendo una bisturí y otro se acerco a mí con una aguja listo para inyectarme un sedante.

- Ahora si este es mi fin – me dije a mi mismo mientras el poni con el sedante se preparaba para inyectármelo.

- Todo listo enfermero – dijo el cirujano – ya puede sedar al paciente.

Este solo asintió con la cabeza y acerco la aguja a mi cuerpo. Yo estaba nervioso viendo como la aguja se acercaba entonces cerré los ojos y de repente sentí algo en mi mano y volví a abrirlos y ahí pude ver un aura que rodeaba mi mano, este se parecía al cabello de Nigthmare moon parecía una galaxia con miles de estrellas era cósmico. Este fenómeno hizo que los ponis retrocedieran. Yo por mi parte no sabía qué era eso o porque me estaba pasando solo sabía que en los animes cuando el héroe esta por morir descubre un poder que no sabía que tenía y lo aprende a usar como por arte de magia, así que use este conocimiento a mi favor. Moví mi mano de un lado a otro cerré mi puño e hice todo lo que pude para que pasase algo lo que sea y por gracia de Dios si paso algo. De repente apareció un agujero negro y de este salió un poni de la generación 1 lo cual hizo correr a los otros ponis que estaban ahí dándome tiempo de buscar una salida. Mientras los ponis trataban de capturara al poni G1 para estudios yo me escape de las instalaciones de investigación y descubrí que estaba en Canterlot exactamente debajo del castillo si no mal recuerdo eran las cuevas de cristal donde Crysalis había encerrado a Cadence y a Twiligth en el episodio de la boda.

- ¡Perfecto! – Me dije a mi mismo – este lugar será perfecto para practicar mis poderes – dije mientras miraba mis manos – es hora de comenzar.

Y así fue comencé a practicar mis con mis poderes. Descubrí que era capaz de traer personajes de un plano del universo cualquiera hacia mí, también que era capaz de abrir grietas dimensionales y pasar de un mundo a otro y hubiera descubierto más cosas de no ser porque ya había un equipo de búsqueda tras de mí. Así que Salí lo más rápido que pude de esas cueva son sin antes dejarles un regalito llamado Naruto con la esperanza de ganar tiempo.

Después de un largo recorrido tratando de recordar cómo fue que Twiligth y Cadence lograron salir por fin encontré la salida y lógicamente salí por la salida. Una vez afuera pude ver Canterlot en toda su gloria y también pude ver una tienda de televisores en donde salía mi foto y acompañando esta una inscripción que decía: ''se pagara muchos pero muchos, muchos bits pero muuuuchos bits al que lo encuentre y lo traiga para su disección'' y claro todo poni en Equestria se pusieron a buscarme y yo lógicamente decidí ocultarme hasta que todo pasara.

Tres días después no había rastro de mí así que la princesa Celestia decidió tomar medidas más extremas.

- Hermana ¿estás segura de esto?

- Si Luna, lo estoy – dijo la gobernante del sol.

- Creó que esto está mal – dijo la más joven de las tres.

- Lo sé Cadence, creí que nunca tendría que hacer esto.

Las tres estaban frente a una puerta hecha de metal de la cual se escuchaban unos ruidos extraños. Celestia respiro profundamente.

- Que mis padres sean capaces de perdonarme – entonces Celestia puso su cuerno dentro de una cerradura se escucharon unos sonidos metálicos y la puerta se abrió dejando ver una figura que estaba sentada de una manera extraña en medio de la sala que se movía constantemente en el mismo lugar, esta estaba concentrada en su labor – Hermana he venido por tu ayuda.

La figura se detuvo y se levanto de donde estaba y debajo de esta se podía ver a un soldado de la guardia diurna acostado en el piso, se le notaba agotado. La figura extraña se acerco a Celestia dejando ver su crin bella crin de distintos colores, su cuerno blanco al igual que sus alas y su cuerpo, y sus ojos color magenta y su cutie mark en forma de sol. Era la imagen misma de Celestia pero esta tenía una cara muy distinta y a la vez muy parecida.

- es bueno verte hermanita que aún es virgen – dijo mientras un líquido extraño bajaba por distintas partes de su cuerpo.

- El sentimiento no es mutuo Molestia.

- ¡Y qué te parece! Escuche que la pequeña Cadence dejo su virginidad atrás es eso cierto.

Cadence apartó la mirada y se limito a decir – jejeje, tal vez – se sonroja.

- ¿y que las trae por aquí?

- Necesito que busques a alguien.

- ¿A quién?

- A un hombre.

- Excelente – Molestia no pudo evitar sonreír y sacar la lengua - ¿Qué clase de hombre… un Pegaso, un unicornio, un poni terrestre o una manticora tal vez o tal vez un dragón adulto? Aunque Spike no estaría nada mal.

- Es otro tipo de presa, un humano.

- Suena interesante ¿Cómo son?

- Encuéntralo y sabrás.

- ¿trajiste algo?

- Si – Celestia atrae con magia lo que parece ser… ¿mi billetera? ¿Cuándo me la robaron? – ten huele.

Molestia comienza a olfatear la billetera que me había sido robada y no crean que no tomare acción legal y en cuestión de segundos se puso a olfatear por todos lados como un perro.

- Prefiero perra.

- Esta bien… perra.

- Perra sexy por favor.

- No buses de tu suerte.

- No, claro que no. Preferiría abusar de ti.

- … … … … … … … Siguiendo con el fic.

Molestia mantenía la cabeza en alto mientras olfateaba, detrás de esta estaba Celestia, Luna, Cadence, las mane6 y entre otros muchos ponis que también querían la gran recompensa. Por fin llegaron al bosque Everfree en donde yo estaba oculto. Mientras Molestia olfateaba mi aroma yo me preparaba para comer algo ligero.

- Veamos… - decía mientras ponía mi mano dentro de un agujero negro – quiero… donas, pastelitos, pollo asado – decía mientras sacaba los productos del agujero negro con mi mano.

En otra parte del universo exactamente en un Wallmart todos gritaban y se aterraban porque una mano extraña se estaba robando... corrijo estaba tomando prestado los diferentes productos. Volviendo a Equestria.

- Y por supuesto una Coca-Cola – decía mientras me preparaba para comer – ahora si a comer se ha dicho munch, munch, munch, munch.

Lo que no sabía en ese momento era que mientras yo comía tranquilamente una figura mi miraba con ojos de lujuria deseando mi cuerpo.

- Siiiii – decía Molestia mientras babeaba – serás mío.

Mientras comía, Molestia se abalanzo sobre mí pero gracias a los reflejos que desarrolle jugando video juegos durante tantos años logre esquivarla y quedamos uno frente a otro. Se me abalanzo de nuevo pero esta vez cree una brecha entre el espacio tiempo y Molestia entro por ella y hasta el momento aún no sé donde fue a parar.

Mientras en el universo de Starcraft.

- Arrsgshhh – decía un Hydralisk.

- Grooowwl – decía un Mutalisk.

Y eran miles de millones de soldados Zergs listos para destruir la tierra y su reina Kerrigan habló.

- Hoy es el día mis súbditos, hoy doblegaremos a los humanos.

Entonces mientras los Zerg gritaban una brecha en espacio tiempo apareció y Molestia cayó por esta brecha. Molestia abrió los ojos y al ver todas esas puntas y pinzas y etc. que tienen los zergs comenzó a babear y el resto es historia clop. De regreso en Equestria.

- Eso fue extraño – decía yo mientras miraba el lugar donde había creado la brecha espacio tiempo – menos mal que aprendí a usar mis poderes.

Entonces comencé a escuchar el trote de muchos ponis y pensé que lo mejor sería salir corriendo. Mientras corría por el bosque logre ver algunos ponis y algunos pegasos en el aire que me perseguían. Después de correr por mucho tiempo llegue al mismo lugar donde las mane6 habían derrotado a Nigthmare moon y pensé que sería el mejor lugar para esconderme. Mala idea, ese castillo estaba en un acantilado y la única salido o entrada era un viejo puente, en otras palabras una vez que entre ya no tenía salida. La única salida estaba bloqueada por muchos ponis que querían mi cabeza. Entonces solo me quede ahí y espere a ver qué pasaba. Y no paso mucho antes de que llegaran los primeros ponis a reclamar mi cabeza. Eran las princesas, Shining Armor, las mane6, Spike y algunas ponis secundarias y de fondo, ah y Derpy. No sabía qué hacer en ese momento entonces recordé mis poderes. Me concentre y logre crear una brecha tan grande como para poder atravesarla así que me arriesgue y entre.

En un segundo me encontraba en otro mundo, me encontraba en… ¿Pokemon? Entonces aparece un Flygon y me lanza un hiperayo el cual esquivo gracias a horas y horas jugando shooters.

- Sip, estoy en el mundo de pokemon – me dije a mí mismo – bueno ya que estoy aquí aprovechare y visitare a Ash Ketchup y veré a Pikachu.

Por suerte yo estaba cerca de pueblo paleta así que fui a la casa de Ash el cual por suerte se encontraba ahí en ese momento. Llegue a la casa toque la puerta y la madre de Ash me recibio.

- Saludos – dije – vengo a buscar a Ash Ketchup.

- Debes ser uno de los amigos de mi hijo – me respondio con una sonrisa - ¡Ash un chico a buscarte!.

- Voy madre – respondio el chico que estaba arriba de las escaleras.

Entonces me quede en la puerta esperando a ver al joven que admire en la niñas a ese jooooo… What!?

- Hola soy Ash ketchup – dijo el joven, mi error el adulto como de … ¿25 años?, con un apr de pantalones que le llegaban como por las rodillas y uan camisa que solo curbia el pecho – Y mi sueño es ser un entrenador pokemon y ganar la liga.

- (Mi infancia completa se acaba de destruir) y… - dije nervisos e incomodo - ¿desde cuando tienes ese sueño de ser maestro pokemon?

- Desde los 14 años y aún no lo consigo, pero se que algun día lo lograre.

- Okey ¿Qué piensas hacer de tu vida ya que eres tan viejo?

- Na, estoy joven aún, pronto partire a otra región desconocida empezando desde cero, donde tengo como 200 pokemones super poderosos y enfrentando al equipo Rocket y si es posible consiga un nuevo enemigo y me haga amigo de un pokemon legendario.

- ¿Y Pikachu?

- El murio hace tres años.

- ¿!QUE!?

- Si, es que no lo ponia dentro de su pokebola y en la noche se escapaba y tenia sexo con pokemon que se encontrase. Murio de SIDA.

- (Hasta ahí quedo lo que me quedaba de niñez y de cordura).

Entonces un rayo paso cerca de mí y al impactar en el piso este dejo un crater, mire el origen del rayo y pude ver a Celestia con el cuerno rebosante de magia, a Luna, a Cadence, las mane6, Spike y varios ponis secundarios y de fondo.

- Hora de correr – dije mientras salía corriendo.

- Atrápenlo – dijo Celestia, acto seguido me comenzaron a perseguir.

- ¡Nunca había visto a esos pokemons pero no perderé la oportunidad de atrapar a uno! – dijo Ash mientras buscaba una pokebola – MasterBall ve – la masterball golpeo a Spike y curiosamente lo atrapó, Ash tomó la pokebola y la levanto con el brazo al aire mientras tenia expresión de victoria.

Mientras en la masterball.

- ¿Donde estoy? – decía el dragón (no era bebe era adolecente) que miraba a su alrededor un amplio espacio, había luces y una esfera de disco, había sillones, sillas de masaje, un ambiente romántico, un refrigerador con bebidas alcohólicas y entre otras cosas que hay en un club para adultos - ¿Qué pasa? – decía Spike mientras una Charizard le daba un masaje en los hombros.

- Cálmate valiente guerrero solo dejate llevar – decia la charizard.

- Solo relajate – decia una Dragonair.

- Nosotras no encargaremos de ti – decia (inserte nombre de un pokemon tipo dragon porque yo ya no me acuerdo)

- Esto sera ¡Lo maximo! – gritó Spike.

En otra parte.

- ¡Ay, que cerca! – decia mi persona mientras esquivaba los rayos de Celestia, y despues me di un facepalm - ¡que idiota que soy! ¿Por qué no simplemente no abro un portal a otra dimensión y ya?

Y así, fue invoque mis poderes y abri otra grieta tiempo espacio y entre por ella escapando de los muchos ponis que me preseguian.

- ¡Tomen eso ridiculos ponis de colores que admiro hasta el punto de escribir historias sobre ustedes!- decia mientras miraba a mi alrededor - ¿Y ahora donde estoy? – decia mientras miraba a mi alrededor, pero entonces se abrio otra grieta tiempo espacio y Pinkie Pie salio de ella junto con el resto de mis perseguidores – Rayos olvide a Pinkie Pie.

- ¡Atrapenlo! – dijo Celestia.

Y como siempre yo Sali corriendo y mientras corria descubir que estabamos en el universo de Mario Party.

- ¡Es ahora o nunca! – me dije a mí mismo.

Y así fue una épica persecución a través de cientos de mini-juegos. Primero derrote a bon-bon y a Lyra en lucha de pulgares (aunque Lyra salió llorando con el hecho de no tener dedos, me dio mucho pesar). Luego derrote a Octavia y Vinyl en una lucha musical (el juego consistía en que ella tocara una pieza musical y yo tendría que imitarla. La primera en tocar fue Octavia y ejecuto el Cello perfectamente, después me lo dio para que hiciera lo mismo pero como no se tocar Cello hice lo mejor que se me ocurrió… estamparle el Cello contra su bella cabeza y Vinyl igual, menos mal que ese Cello era muy resistente). Después derrote a Rainbow, a Soarin y a Spitfire en una carrera (un Bill Banzai los golpeo a los tres dejándolos KO). Después me toco saltar la cuerda con Big Mac y Shining Armor (es menos gay de lo que se escucha, porque era una cuerda de fuego) después de los 100 saltos ya estaba cansado así que use mis poderes para invocar a Lady Gaga la cual se los comió y canto: Alejandro, Alejandro. Luego derrote a las CTM en un escape de una fortaleza porque les cayó encima un thwomp y yo me salve. Y después de muchos mini juegos al fin conseguí la estrella.

- ¿Qué no estabas buscando una forma de huir? – digo yo.

- Oh, claro se me olvido – dije yo mismo – lo de salvar mi vida es cierto.

Pero en fin tenia la estrella pero Celestia y las aún intactas mane6 menos Rainbow y las princesas me tenían rodeado.

- ¿tus últimas palabras? – dijo Celestia

- Le doy esta estrella a quien me salve – en enseguida todos los personajes de Mario Party inclúyase a Bowser, koopas, Shy guy, chomp, etc. se abalanzaron sobre los ponies.

Y mientras los mil y un personajes tenían atrapadas a los ponis le di la estrella a un Metroid que invoque y me fue de ahí por otra brecha tiempo espacio. Ahora estaba en un lugar diferente y mi apariencia había cambiado.

- creó que ahora estoy en un anime – me dije a mi mismo mientras miraba el paisaje que era perfecto para una batalla final – sip seria totalmente perfecto, ahí hay unos montañas, la tierra es árida y con algunos árboles secos, en fin todo listo para una batalla épica – pero no creó que pase, digo no tengo enemigos mortales.

Entonces una portal tiempo espacio se abre revelando a la poni rosa que me mira con cara de ira (¡TOMA YA! UNA RIMA).

- ¿Así que eres tú el que ha causado tanto problema? – dijo la poni con voz de villano.

- Así parece – digo yo dándomelas del héroe

- Todos mis amigos me conocen por ser una poni alegre y simpática, pero lo que no saben es que tengo una doble vida.

- ¡Lo sabía matas ponis para hacer cupcakes!

- ¡No idiota! ¡Soy la guardiana de la cuarta barrera! ¿Quién crees que evita que esos ´´Bronys´´ lleguen a nuestro mundo?

- Entiendo.

- Me has causado demasiados problemas tú y tus poderes para de corromper la cuarta barrera, aquí acaba todo.

- ¿crees que puedes vencerme? ¿Es que no recuerdas que yo también poseo poderes? – dije mientras de mis manos brotaba poder.

- Uy, que miedo – dijo con sarcasmo – pero yo traje unos amigos – Pinkie abrió una brecha tiempo espacio de la cual la salieron unos ninjas, unos samuráis un vikingo y un dragón lo cual hizo que Zakuk se sorprendiera.

- Ustedes – dijo mi persona con enojo - ¡Gracias a ustedes todo el mundo cree que yo fui el que asalte esa tienda que solo vendía productos de MLP-FIM!.

- ¿Quién te manda a estar en el momento y en el lugar equivocado? – dice el ninja.

- Me las pagaran – dije yo.

- No podrá con todos nosotros – gritó Pinkie – ¡ataquen!

Y entonces decidí que era tiempo de usar mis poderes y ya que estaba en un anime iba a sacarle provecho.

- No podre con ellos – me dije - … ya se. Elevare mi poder a súper Random – al decir esto mi pelo se puso color amarillo y en puntas, mi camisa desapareció dejando ver unos enormes pectorales – tenía que ser un anime – dije poniendo cara de sorpresa pero sin estar sorprendido.

Enseguida use mis poderes y convoque un Chidori y ataque a Pinkie la cual me contraataco con un rasengan el impacto fue tal que hizo que los ninjas cayeran en el piso. Mientras estaba en un choque de poder con Pinkie los samuráis desenvainaron sus espadas para atacarme. Logre que Pinkie se apartara de mí y entonces de la nada saque una carta de Yu-Gi-Oh he invoque a el dragón blanco de ojos azules y al dragón negro de ojos rojos, lo cual hizo que los samuráis tuvieran miedo pero entonces el dragón atacó al dragón blanco de ojos azules y el vikingo y los samuráis atacaron al dragón negro de ojos rojos. Mientras me defendía de los samuráis y vikingos Pinkie se levanto y se transformo en un transformer (si, es tan estúpido como se lee), le comencé a tirar esferas de poder pero no le pasaba nada así que hice lo que cualquiera haría. Llame al megazord y entonces el megazord de la primera generación apareció y me subí en él.

Y así comenzó una pelea titánica entre el megazord y un transformer al estilo Pinkie Pie. Mientras cortaba los Cupcakes me lanzaba con la espada del megazord recordé algo.

- ¡Que estúpido que soy! – Me dije - ¿Qué hago peleando si bien puedo invocar a mil y un criaturas para ayudarme?

Y así fue use mis poderes para convocar todo tipo de creaturas pero lo malo es que Pinkie pensó lo mismo y se armo un desmadre al puro estilo de Final Fantasy con poderes y toda la onda. En fin para no cansarles el cuento solo quedamos Pinkie y yo ambos demasiado agotados para usar nuestros poderes así que peleamos mano a casco y no me iba tan mal que digamos.

- Toma eso, eso, eso y eso – decía Pinkie que estaba encima de mi mientras me golpeaba – y eso, y eso, y esto.

Mientras era golpeado logre abrir un portal más y este nos llevo a Pinkie y a mí a un lugar extremadamente extraño.

- ¿Qué es esto? Se me hace familiar – decía mientras exploraba mi alrededor – veamos no parece haber ningún tipo de lógica, las leyes físicas y químicas no valen nada, hay un enorme signo de la unión soviética en el cielo, creó que eso que veo a lo lejos es Godot, hay varios ponis, parece que el caos reina… … o No, No, ¡No puede ser! ¡Todos menos eso!

- ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo un poco preocupada por mi reacción.

- Estamos… estamos… estamos – dije muy nervioso - ¡En uno de mis fics! Tan, tan, tan. Y no en cualquiera Estamos en el rol Random que cree.

- ¿Y eso que importa?

- El universo es capaz de soportar cierto nivel de caos en una porción del espacio.

- Y me dices eso como ¿Por qué?

- Porque en este momento existen dos Zakuk en un mismo universo. Y como quebrante una de mis propias reglas el rol master tendrá que intervenir o sea que el otro Zakuk ya está en camino para acá.

Enseguida el cielo se puso de color rojo, la luna y el sol estaban al mismo tiempo en el cielo y ambos de color rojo sangre, la tierra se comenzó a partir, volcanes activos aparecieron del suelo antes plano, valles se crearon al igual que montañas, los rayos eran muy constantes y muy estridentes, todos los ponis corrían de un lado a otro buscando donde ponerse a salvo. De repente una figura bajo envuelta en una capa de fuego y cuando el fuego se apartó se pudo observar una figura exactamente igual a mí.

- ¿Quién se ha atrevido a quebrantar una de mis reglas? – dije yo mismo de otro universo.

- Técnicamente tú la rompiste por así decirlo – dije yo.

Ambos Zakuk se quedaron viendo por unos instantes, hasta que el Zakuk del otro universo se acercó a mí.

- ¿Te conozco? – pregunto el Zakuk del universo alterno.

- Soy tu pero de otro universo.

- ¡Genial! – entonces por la emoción el Zakuk del otro universo me dio una palmada amistosa en el hombro lo que provoco una onda expansiva.

- ¿Qué has hecho? – dije yo.

- ¿No lo sé? ¿Qué hice?

- Me has tocado, y ese contacto fue demasiado caos para el universo, ahora quien sabe que irá a pasar.

La tela del universo se fue desgarrando mientras todo se destruía, se desmaterializaba o se convertía en algún cruce extraño con otros universos, tal es el caso de un pony con manos (Nunca nadie vio a Lyra tan feliz) y mientras el universo se desgarraba nadie de los presentes sabia que hacer o que decir, solo se limitaron a ver como el universo se destruía. Después hubo una explosión que ustedes conocen como Big Bam y después de eso no se qué paso.

El fin.

Escrito, dirigido y actuado por Zakuk.


End file.
